<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omnia Vincit Amor by NavajoLovesDestiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608728">Omnia Vincit Amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel'>NavajoLovesDestiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ancient Rome, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Falling In Love, Historical, Light BDSM, M/M, Not By Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roman Senator Castiel, Slave Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is given as a gift to Castiel, a Roman Senator, he is a defiant slave who Castiel feels needs training. What happens between them is a slow but steady path to love, filled with passion, pain, escape and redemption.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution to the Bottom Dean Bang 2020.<br/>I'd like to gush over my artist, dmsilvisart. She made some magnificent art for me!<br/>Also many thanks to my beta and faithful editor, banshee1013!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel couldn’t breathe. The air was heavy with unshed rain and the domus was stifling. He wondered idly what Gabriel wanted. His brother had said he was coming up for a visit today, but not when. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked the length of the room to the portico and went out to get a breath of fresh air. He could hear the quiet slap of some slave’s bare feet ghosting along the marble floor behind him, and it only served to irritate him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped and whirled around, stopping short when he saw the terrified look on the young girl’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slave stammered out that his wife was not at home and she had left strict orders to see to his every need.</span>
</p><p><span>Castiel sighed. “Fine, bring me</span> <span>Alban.”</span></p><p>
  <span>The girl looked even more frightened now. “Th-there are no spices to make it, Domine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel turned his back on the terrified girl. “That’s fine. Just wine, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Domine.” He heard her feet running away towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and looked at the sky. Clouds were hanging heavy but there was no rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered where Meg had got to this time. Probably shopping or gossiping with one of her friends. He turned to see the girl return with his goblet of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it from her, then dismissed her with a hand gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt itchy, uncomfortable, but not just because of the weather. He probably needed time in bed with one of his personal slaves. He thought about each of them, dismissing each man as they came up in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed a change. Something new in his life, something exciting. He just wished he knew what that would be. Boredom irritated him greatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drinking his wine, he heard the sounds of Gabriel arriving. Sighing, he turned and walked back to greet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was smiling as usual. They hugged and then Castiel stood back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, brother, I am curious as to why you are visiting me with no word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he sounded brusque, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> brusque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel just laughed. He clapped Castiel on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a gift for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel tilted his head. “Why? What occasion calls for a gift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel looked serious for a moment. “I was gifted some new slaves from the latest campaign by old Appius. He owed me for a gambling debt. I thought of you immediately when I saw one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel frowned. “I have plenty of slaves, Gabriel. What makes this one special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel grinned from ear to ear. “Just see him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and waved an arm. The slave that was waiting opened the door, and two more slaves dragged a naked man into the vestibule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stood up and looked at Gabriel defiantly. Then he turned his gaze to Castiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was completely entranced by the slave’s beauty. His deep green eyes flashed pure hatred and Castiel loved it. He hadn’t seen such passion in anyone in a long time. Maybe he never had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s hands were chained behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel let his eyes wander over the man’s body. His hair was a mixture of strawberry blonde and light brown. He had the most delightful freckles over his face, and down his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was strong, with rippling muscles and a flat belly. His cock was magnificent, long and thick. Heavy balls hung behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs were strong, if thin. They were bowed below the knee, another thing Castiel hadn’t seen in a very long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around, slave. Let him see your ass.” Gabriel was grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stood there, not moving, so the two slaves grabbed his arms and forcibly turned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back was strong and his ass was perfection. Castiel felt a twinge in his loins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is very nice, I admit. I’m honored you thought to gift him to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slaves turned him around again. Castiel shook his head to clear the images that sprang to his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come,” he returned his gaze to Gabriel, “let’s sit and catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slaves drug the man along with them as they walked to the sitting area. Gabriel and Castiel sat and the slave girl brought more wine with a plate of cheese and meats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted amiably about the latest campaign and the state of the Senate. Castiel had strong views on politics and Gabriel didn’t have many opinions at all about them. For brothers, the two could not be more different, but they loved each other nevertheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit, Meg appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Salvè</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gabriel. To what do we owe this honor?” Castiel could hear the hint of sarcasm in her voice, but Gabriel just ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brought Castiel a present.” He waved his hand at the man in chains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg turned to look, and got a very sly smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, very pretty! I wouldn’t mind a ride on that stallion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel felt a twinge of anger. “Meg, the gift was for me and me alone. You’re going to have to make do with your other slaves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg frowned. “Of course, dear husband. I was just admiring your present.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel laughed. “It seems your wife likes my gift. Perhaps too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel wiped the frown from his face. “She knows her limits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gabriel left, he took his two slaves with him, leaving Castiel and the man alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel walked up to stand in front of the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man turned angry eyes on Castiel, staring but not speaking.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’d hate to have to punish you so soon upon receiving you. All I ask is what to call you, nothing else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man snapped out, “Dean. My name is Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” He let the name roll around on his lips. “Where are you from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was captured in Gaul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gaul is not your home, though. I hear it in your accent. Where did you hail from? Britain, I would guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes flickered. A scowl marred his face. Castiel just then noticed the faint bruise on Dean’s cheek. He reached out to run a finger over the spot, but Dean flinched away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel grabbed Dean’s face in his hand and used the other to touch the bruise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you injured anywhere else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned. He shook his head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I hate for such beauty to be marred in any way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and called for that slave who had dogged his every step today. When she appeared, he told her to bring wine and some food for his new slave. She ran to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel took Dean by the arm, ignoring his attempt to pull away, and led him to the sitting area. He turned Dean around and removed the chains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat and Dean stood. The slave returned with the wine and another plate filled with olives, cheese and bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she left, Castiel motioned to the plate. “Eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean hesitated, but hunger overrode his hostility and he grabbed some cheese and bread. He ate like he was starving, washing everything down with gulps of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done, he stood up tall again and looked at Castiel. He nodded almost imperceptibly, but Castiel smiled at him in return. He called for the slave again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him to the bath, and when he is done, take him to my quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean followed the slave without a fuss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel went to find Meg. She was in her quarters, looking at some new gowns she’d bought that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to stay away from the new slave. He is only for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg turned and laughed at him. “Smitten already? He is a pretty one, I’ll give you that. But you can’t keep me away from him if I decide to ride him. You aren’t always here, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel strode to her and grabbed her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, stay away. You defy me at your peril.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turned and left her, her laughter ringing in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It began to rain.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean sank down in the fragrant water with a sigh. Another slave stood by the warm pool with a towel and a short tunic. He washed his body and hair. He wanted to stay in the bath longer but knew it wouldn’t be allowed. He stood up, letting the water run off him. He stepped out and took the towel. The slave never changed expression, he just handed it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean dried off and accepted the tunic. It barely cleared his ass, and the tip of his penis hung below the bottom. He tried to pull it down, but it wouldn’t. He sighed and turned to the slave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” Dean did, going down corridors that seemed like mazes to him. They came to a set of huge double doors, and the slave opened them to reveal a large sleeping area. Dean followed him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here. Do not touch anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean watched him leave and close the doors behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked around the room. There was very little to see. The bed took up most of the room, with a thick mattress laid upon a stone platform. It was covered with pillows and throws. Dean pushed on a pillow, then turned to the rest of the room. There was a couch, also covered by a thick mattress, a chair and a short table. A large wooden chest sat against one wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was contemplating whether or not to open the chest when the door opened and the Dominus walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Castiel left Meg, he was angry and needed to cool off. He went to his study and reclined, calling for spiced wine. Meg had at least had the sense to shop for spices while she was out. He calmed himself and relaxed, but then his mind wandered to his gift. Castiel figured he’d had plenty of time to bathe and was most likely waiting in Castiel’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel drank the last of his wine, put his book down and walked to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean jumped a little when Castiel threw open the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. He looked over Dean, who still had that defiant glint in his eyes. Castiel smiled and circled the man, taking in his long bowed legs, his ass peeking out from under the tunic, and then he faced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his eyes drift down Dean’s body, taking note of the bit of cock that showed under the hem. Freckles dotted his legs and arms, as well as his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look much improved, clean, in fresh clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean just stared at him and didn’t speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel walked to the table and picked up the amphora containing wine and poured two cups. He held one out to Dean. Dean’s eyes flickered doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, Dean, join me. I have no ulterior motives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean reached out and took the cup. Castiel walked to the couch and sat, then patted the seat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sniffed the wine. “You must be insane. A slave never sits in front of his master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. “They do in my private rooms if I say they do. Now sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sat. He sipped his wine and stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel drank his wine and studied Dean. He never had a slave who was so visually beautiful. He wanted to know more about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Dean, you come from Britain. How did you come to be a slave in Rome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean eyed him. Castiel was waiting, seemingly patiently, for him to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lived on a small farm with my father and younger brother. The army came, killed my father, burned our farm and took myself and brother prisoner. I was sold several times over. Eventually I was brought here. My master was killed by Roman troops. I was captured, eventually given to the one I came to know as your brother, and he gave me to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel poured himself more wine. “And your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sipped his wine. “Dead. Died when my brother was six months old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel contemplated what Dean had told him. They sat in silence for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Castiel sat his cup on the table, and stood up. He stood in front of Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you wondering what I want from you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wanted to stand up, but Castiel was standing too close. “I’m fairly sure I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed and walked around, his hands clasped behind his back. “I’m not surprised. I want to fuck you, and of course you’d figure that out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stood up. “It wasn’t difficult. The bath, the tunic,” here he pulled at it, “Allowing me wine and to sit with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel walked close to him. “And will you willingly submit to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked him in his eyes. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked at him for a moment, then sat back down. “That is unfortunate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was a little confused. Castiel could easily force him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel picked up his cup. “I won’t force you, if that’s what you are thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was stunned. If Castiel wasn’t going to force him, what was he going to do? Make him a house slave? Sell him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the most beautiful man I believe I’ve ever seen. I want you to come to me willingly. I think you will. I am a patient man, I can wait. But there will be rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stood defiantly. “What are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must never touch yourself in any way that will bring you physical pleasure. You will never have sex with any one else, male or female. That,” he he indicated Dean’s cock, “is mine. If it becomes hard, you must come to me immediately, no matter what I am doing or who I am with. If I am not here, you must come here and wait for me. Even if it becomes soft again, you must wait here. Is that clear? Do you have any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean listened and thought about what Castiel was saying. He could do that. “No, I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “Good. Now go stand against that wall, and keep your eyes on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean did as he was told, and watched Castiel as he spread his legs. He pulled up his long tunic to reveal his cock, his balls hanging heavy behind it. Dean looked at Castiel’s cock, long and thick. Castiel lifted it in his hand, and used his other to grab his balls. He began to run his hand along the shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean watched, unable to look away. Castiel had a beautiful cock, and Dean’s mouth watered. He knew what Castiel was doing, tempting him, but he remained resolute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel pulled back the foreskin and ran his thumb over the head. He stuck his nail into the slit and quietly moaned. His cock grew hard and he ran his hand tighter up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean watched his every move. Castiel played with his balls and ran a finger under them. His hand went faster and faster along his cock. His eyes shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lasted a long time, much longer than other men Dean had been with. Where he was standing gave him an unobstructed view, and his own cock began to fill. He willed it down, but it continued to harden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Castiel finally came, his hand filled with cum and some splashed on the floor. Castiel smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean me up.” Dean walked to him, and Castiel handed him a cloth. He used it to clean Castiel’s hand and the floor. He stood up, his traitorous cock sticking straight out. Castiel smiled at him, and then grabbed Dean’s cock. Dean gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel guided it to his mouth and sucked it in. He held it in his mouth for a few moments, then let it go. Dean moaned a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel turned away and poured himself more wine.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean stood behind Castiel at dinner. His wife was there, and Castiel clearly didn’t like her very much. Dean didn’t either, she was vulgar and crass. She talked about fucking a slave and how well endowed he was. The way she eyed Dean made him very uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, she pulled the serving girl into her lap and fingered her sex. Castiel ignored her completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Castiel, how was he? Tight I would imagine. He looks to be very responsive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel slammed his fist on the table. “It is none of your concern, Meg. Do not question me about my slaves, you know better. And this one is off limits, do not touch him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean jumped at the sound of his fist hitting the table. He was glad that Castiel had declared him off limits to his wife, she looked to be a man eater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg laughed merrily. “Calm yourself, Castiel. I won’t touch your precious boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel stood up and left the room. Dean followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to Castiel’s bedroom, Castiel threw himself down on the bed with a sigh. Dean stood next to the bed and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the silence stretched on, Dean mustered up his courage. “Your wife….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel lifted his head. “Is a whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you marry her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sat up. “It was a marriage of political convenience. I did not know her before we married. I have regretted it each and every day since. Her father is a powerful Senator who wields the power that I need to maintain my place in the senate. Otherwise I would murder her with my bare hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was taken aback at the vitriolic hatred in Castiel’s voice. He couldn’t imagine living with a person you hated as much as Castiel seemed to hate his wife.  It would make life a living hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laid back down. “You need to eat. Go to the kitchen and eat, then return here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean bowed his head and left, walking to the kitchen. There were two slave girls there, and one man. He said hello to them and one of the girls handed him a plate of food. He took it and sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One woman looked at him shyly. “You are the Domine’s new slave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded and continued eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male slave smirked. “Has he fucked you yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned, “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male laughed. “He’s very good at it. You’ll see. I’m Mick by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “Are you from Britain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick laughed. “I was a long time ago. I’ve been here since I was a lad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was finished, and he stood up. “I must get back to the Domine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said good bye to him and he walked back to Castiel’s bedroom. He paused a moment, and then knocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and walked in. Castiel was on the bed with a male slave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “Oh look, Cesar, it’s Dean, my newest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cesar inclined his head. He was on his hands and knees, with Castiel behind him. It was obvious to Dean that Castiel was intending to have sex with Cesar. He was hard and had a bottle of oil in his hand. He pulled the stopper and poured some in his hand. He closed the top and tossed it aside. He grabbed Cesar’s hips and sunk in. Dean watched, unable to look away, even if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sunk in completely and held there. Cesar started to whine, but was silenced by a sharp slap to his ass. Even Dean was fidgeting at how long Castiel stayed, not moving, inside the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cesar was clearly struggling to remain quiet and still, when Castiel finally pulled back out of him and thrust back in. He set a hard pace, and Dean’s cock was hard again. He watched and found he was wishing it was him under Castiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was attracted to men over women even before he had been enslaved. Since, he had  belonged to one woman and had been quickly sold because he was unable to satisfy her. He was constantly rebelling against his masters, but it was on principle more than dislike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cesar was moaning and his cock was swinging between his legs as Castiel pulled him back against every thrust. Then he came with a shout and Castiel kept up thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean bit his lip to keep quiet. He watched Cesar get hard again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock ached and he wanted to touch himself so badly, but knew he would be punished if he did. It was torture though, and he rocked back and forth on his heels to have the hem of his tunic to run over it, just for a little relief. It didn’t help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel showed no sign that he was ready to come anytime soon, and Cesar was bathed in sweat and panting loudly. Castiel pushed him down flat and laid over him, thrusting even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Castiel moaned and thrust in hard, and was obviously coming. Cesar yelled again, and Dean assumed he came as well. Castiel lay on top of the man for a few minutes, then pulled out. His cum flowed out of Cesar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked at Dean and smiled at Dean’s obvious discomfort. He slapped Cesar on the ass and said, “Go and bring clean bedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cesar struggled up and left the room. Dean stood as still as he could, and Castiel continued to smile at him. His eyes darted down to where Dean’s cock rose out of his tunic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cesar returned and Castiel got up, pouring himself a cup of wine while Cesar replaced the bedding, then taking it and leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sat and took a drink of his wine. “You look uncomfortable, Dean. I could help you with that if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every fiber of Dean’s being wanted to go to Castiel. His aching cock cried out for relief. But he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t submit that easily. He knew he would, eventually, but he needed to keep his dignity for as long as possible. He shook his head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, beautiful boy, have your own way. I can wait for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel drank his wine and went to the bed. He pulled his tunic off, and got in bed naked.  He pointed at the chest. “Get yourself some bedding and sleep there on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean did as instructed, took off his tunic and laid down next to the bed. Sleep took a very long time to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime in the middle of the night, Castiel was shaking him awake. He sat up and looked at his master with bleary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I want you in my bed. Don’t worry, I won’t try to fuck you. I just… hate sleeping alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt a pull towards the strange Domine. He never knew any master who just wanted someone in their bed. He got up and Castiel scooted over and lifted the blanket. Dean got in. He hesitated, not sure where Castiel wanted him, but Castiel rolled over on his side and spooned against Dean. Dean sighed and pressed back against him and was asleep in moments.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean woke up first, with Castiel still holding him tightly. The man’s cock was hard and nestled between Dean’s thighs. Dean bit back a whimper. It felt so good, he knew he had to get out of this bed or he would be lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently moved Castiel’s arm off him and started to move away, but Castiel grabbed him around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean bit his lip. “I was getting dressed and then standing at your bidding when you woke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled. “But I’m already awake.” He moved a little and his cock nudged up under Dean’s balls. Dean bit his lip so hard he tasted a little blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Domine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel kissed Dean on the back of his neck. “When we are here, in my bed, call me Castiel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Domine, it would not be right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed. “Why am I so taken with you, Dean? I admit, in the past I simply took a slave whether they wanted it or not. But with you, I want you to want it, to want me. Why is that? What witchcraft did you do to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned his head to look at Castiel. “I am not a witch, Domine. I am just a slave. Your slave. You may order me to do whatever you wish and I will obey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, Dean, Dean. You aren’t listening to me. I want you to call me by my name. I want you to want me inside you. I won’t rape you or force you in any way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked into those eyes, bluer than the ocean, and felt his heart move in his chest. He simply couldn’t stop himself. He kissed Castiel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s lips were full and warm, ripe with the possibility that Dean had been trying to avoid since he first laid eyes on the man. Castiel pulled his cock from between Dean’s thighs and Dean rolled over to face him. They kissed deeply, and Castiel’s tongue demanded entrance to Dean’s mouth. He gladly granted it and let it explore his mouth hungrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s cock got hard and rubbed against Castiel’s, both trapped between their bellies. Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth, and Castiel broke the kiss with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me.” It was a statement, and Dean nodded. He did want this man, and not just because he was in need of sex. Castiel was completely unique to Dean. He wasn’t the brutal master Dean had come to expect. He wasn’t the tyrant Dean knew from other men in Rome. He was different from any man Dean had ever known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mere fact that Castiel had wanted him to sleep with him in his bed both confused and attracted Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel pulled away and felt around for the bottle of oil. When he found it, he sat up, opened it and poured some in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been since anyone fucked you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean thought about it. It had been more than eight months and he told Castiel that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you will need to be opened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was amazed by this. No other master had ever taken the time to make sure he was open enough to not be hurt by penetration. This was another thing that made Castiel an enigma to Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel pushed Dean flat on his back, and Dean spread and lifted his legs, giving Castiel access to his most intimate part. Castiel moved between his legs and pushed one oiled finger into him. Dean moaned quietly and Castiel kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was patient, taking his time before he added a second finger and then a third. No one had ever done this to Dean before, and he was lost in the feeling. Everytime Castiel rubbed his prostate, Dean arched his back and moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the fingers were gone. Before Dean could miss them, Castiel was over him and his cock was slipping inside. Dean’s eyes got big with how huge Castiel felt as he pushed in. He was stretched open to his limit and beyond, at least it felt that way. Castiel never paused until his balls were laying on Dean’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel didn’t move for a few moments and Dean was afraid he was going to torment him like he did Cesar, but Castiel pulled back and pushed in hard. He pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders and set a steady rhythm, thrusting in hard every time. Dean grabbed on to his arms and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling Castiel’s big cock open him, forcing open his hole to accept it, running over his rim and hitting his prostate was transforming to Dean. He’d never wanted a man as much as he wanted Castiel in that moment. He would gladly live here, with Castiel inside him, forever. He didn’t think of him as his Domine, he thought of him as a lover. He lifted his head and kissed Castiel, who kissed back with a fierce intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wanted to pull at his cock but it was trapped between their sweaty, moving bodies. After a few minutes, Dean felt his balls tighten and the heat spread out to his gut. He came hard, painting both of them with his cum. Castiel just kept going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel had the staying power of a stallion. He pumped in and out of Dean until Dean got hard again. That had never happened before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was saying his name over and over, and it almost made Dean cry. His eyes filled and blinked them back. He clutched at Castiel’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas… Cas… it’s so good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel stopped moving and looked down at him. “Cas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt like dying. He couldn’t believe he’d said that, but he saw a smile spread over Castiel’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that you call me Cas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he went back to fucking Dean hard. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dean felt him lose his rhythm and begin to slow down, still thrusting hard. When Castiel came, the feeling of his cum filling Dean made him cum again. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas thrust lazily into him until his cock finally softened, then he pulled out. A gush of cum rushed out of Dean onto the bed. Castiel laid next to Dean and pulled him into his arms, scooting out of the mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean put his head on Castiel’s shoulder and came down from his high. He felt like he had been flying. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that for?” Castiel looked down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean smiled. “I feel happy. I can’t remember the last time I felt happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel kissed him on his forehead. “I feel happy too, and the feeling is almost as strange to me as it is to you. But I think we shall feel this way from now on. I must send my brother a nice gift for bringing me you. It was truly the best gift I ever received,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean snuggled closer, no longer fearing showing Castiel his affection. He no longer feared anything, as long as he belonged to Castiel.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They got out of bed, wiped off and dressed. Castiel told Dean to go eat, and then meet him at the baths. Dean did as instructed, then walked to the bath. Castiel was in the pool, eating fruit. Dean stood at the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off your tunic and get in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled his tunic over his head and walked into the pool. Castiel indicated that he come to him, so Dean did. Castiel pulled him into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could fuck you again, but I have to talk to a man. I’ll have to wait but you make it difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean leaned his head against Castiel’s chest. He could feel Castiel’s hard cock under him, and it made him hard as well. He couldn’t believe how safe he felt here, wrapped in Castiel’s arms. It had only been two days, and yet he felt safe and, unbelievably, loved. He knew it was foolish and possibly dangerous to feel like this but he couldn’t help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s back and arms as if he were mapping it out. After a bit, Castiel sighed. “Time to get out, beauty. I have a new tunic for you, a longer one, From now on, your cock is only for me to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean liked the sound of that, and he got out. He dried Castiel off and helped him into his tunic, then dried himself and took the new tunic and slipped it over his head. It came down to his mid-thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel told him to follow and they walked to the atrium. There was a man sitting there, drinking wine while a slave stood behind him. Castiel dismissed the slave and sat down, with Dean standing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salvè, Ishim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salvè Castiel. Is this a new slave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “It is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ishim looked at Dean like he could eat him. “I wouldn’t mind a turn on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s smile never left his face. “I’m sorry, but he is just for my enjoyment, I can offer you one of my other slaves… Cesar is particularly good at giving pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isham frowned. “Never mind. I didn’t come to fuck. I want to discuss the new problems with the food distributions to the poor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This led to a long and somewhat boring argument between the two men about food distribution. Ishim felt it was far too expensive and wanted Castiel to change his Senate vote to agree with him and the few others that supported him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was adamant about the Cura Annonae* and its importance to the people. Without it, he argued, the poor would starve and that would be the downfall of the empire. He didn’t care how much it cost the Senate, it had to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was obvious they were at an impasse and would never agree, Ishim took his leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and grabbed Dean’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean followed him to this bedroom. Once inside, Castiel took off Dean’s tunic and told him to get on the bed. Dean did, watching as Cas took off his tunic and walked to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you are beautiful.” Dean blushed a little as Castiel climbed onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel held his face and kissed his forehead, his eyes and finally, his lips. He then moved to Dean’s throat, along his shoulders and down his arms to suck on his fingers. He lifted each arm then sniffed and licked Dean’s armpit. Dean shied away a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel worked his mouth over Dean’s chest, sucking each nipple to hardness and then moved down. He licked over each hip and into his groin, bypassing Dean’s hard cock. He kissed down each leg and sucked on his toes. Dean was losing his mind, he felt like he was being worshipped and he was completely at odds with the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel told him to turn onto his stomach and he did. Castiel worked his way back up his legs and then used his hands to pull his ass cheeks apart. Castiel sniffed at his ass and then licked under his balls and over his hole. Dean keened and pushed his ass up. Castiel held him down and used his tongue on Dean’s hole until it was spit-open and Dean was panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Castiel oiled up his cock and shoved into Dean until he was as deep as he could go. He just stopped moving. Dean clenched down on his huge cock trying to get him to move but he just held there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, just hold my cock for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean struggled to do just that. Castiel only moved if his cock threatened to soften. Dean buried his face in the pillow. It was so arousing, so erotic yet so infuriating, he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He couldn’t believe the control that Castiel had. It was gorgeous, that feeling of being pinned beneath him, unable to move, but it was also terrible and frustrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an hour, Castiel pulled back and pushed back in. Dean moaned loudly, groaning with the feeling of relief at last. Castiel kissed the back of his neck and fucked him hard. Dean was only vaguely aware of the tears running down his face onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came almost immediately, and got hard again. Castiel intertwined their fingers and held his hands down on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel suddenly pulled out and Dean hissed. Castiel maneuvered him on his back, pulled his legs up and shoved in again. Dean gasped and wrapped his legs around Castiel’s hips. He grabbed Castiel behind his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. His cock was throbbing even though he’d already come once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas… Cas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled and kissed him again. He pumped into Dean with a vengeance that left Dean breathless and panting. He wanted to touch himself but he just couldn’t. He rode it out until Castiel lost his rhythm. Castiel came and the feeling inside him made Dean come as well. He yelled, completely overwhelmed. Castiel thrust until he softened and his cock slid out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay together, panting for breath and wrapped around one another. Finally, Castiel reached for a cloth and wiped Dean off. Dean was boneless, completely sated and almost asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He head Castiel whisper, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>amare</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>He mumbled that he loved Castiel too, then sleep overtook him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*’</span>
  <em>
    <span>care for the grain supply’, to honor the Goddess Annona</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he woke the next morning, Castiel was awake, smiling at him. He smiled too, and stretched. His hole twinged a little and that made him smile more, remembering the events of the night before. He loved the feeling of having been used by Castiel, knowing it was not just for his own pleasure but for Dean’s pleasure as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you smell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s eyes sparkled. “I smell you for many reasons. First because you smell so good, so arousing. You are a perfect, musky flower to me. Because I want to memorize your aroma, I want to be able to know it’s you even if I am stuck blind. Also simply because I can. No one is to know you as intimately as I do. No one but me may know the scent of your balls or your hole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed and turned his head. Castiel took his chin in his fingers and turned his face back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan to train you in the ways that I find arousing. We begin today. Do you need to pass your water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. From this moment on, you must have my permission to do so. You may never pass water unless I say you can. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel threw the covers off Dean and moved down. He lifted Dean’s soft cock and sucked on it, making Dean arch and moan. When he was hard, Castiel took him to the root and then used one hand to press on his bladder. Dean gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is… uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s eyes sparkled. He took his mouth off of Dean’s cock. “Good. I want to teach you to associate your need to pass water with sex. I want you to become aroused every time you need to piss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he went back to sucking Dean’s cock while he pressed and massaged Dean’s bladder. Dean was torn between arousal and the need to piss. When he felt his balls tighten and knew he was going to come, he wiggled desperately. Castiel kept sucking him, and swallowed every drop when he came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean whispered to Castiel that he needed to piss. Castiel pointed to a bucket against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss there. I want to watch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean got off the bed and walked to the bucket. He put the bucket where Castiel could see and stood over it. He pissed, long and with a strong stream. Castiel’s eyes never left it. When he was done, Dean put the bucket back and stood, waiting to be told what to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “Good boy. Now, we eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dressed and walked to the dining area. Dean stood behind Castiel as he ate. Castiel fed him pieces of fruit and bread with his fingers. Meg was frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You treat that slave like a lover, Castiel. It’s unseemly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casteil frowned at her. “Hush, Meg. Dean is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicati*</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like your </span>
  <em>
    <span>scultimidonus*.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel jumped up and almost grabbed Meg by the throat. She flinched back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guard your tongue, woman. Never use that word in front of me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stormed out of the room with Dean close behind. When they got to the baths, Castiel pulled  off his tunic and got in the water. Dean stood by the edge, waiting. Castiel took several deep breaths, and when he was calmer, he waved Dean in. Dean stripped, walking into the water and to Castiel. Castiel pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean sighed and relaxed into his lover. They sat like that for a bit, not speaking. Then Castiel kissed his temple, saying quietly. “I love you. You are everything to me. Never doubt that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned to look into Castiel’s face. “I love you too, and I will never doubt it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel began to wash Dean, using his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Domine, it is I who should clean you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “No. I will do this. To me you are no slave.” He rubbed his hands over Dean’s body, even cleaning his hole with a finger. Dean moaned and clenched down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always so responsive. Always ready for me. You are perfect, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicati.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got out, Castiel went to read some messages from the Senate while Dean stood by. Then a slave came in. “Excuse me, Domine, but a slave is here and says he has an urgent message for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel told her to show him in. When the slave entered, he fell to his knees. “Forgive me. Domine, but I have been sent by Balthazar. There is trouble on your farm. He begs you come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The slaves refuse to work the fields. They say the working conditions are intolerable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” Castiel frowned. “What is Balthazar up to? Fine, I will come tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slave stood, bowed and left. Castiel rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Domine, will I go with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head. “No. I need to go by myself. It will be fine Dean. No need to worry. I’ll be back within a day or two at the most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean hated the idea of being without Castiel. He knew Meg hated him, and he wasn’t friends with any of the slaves. But Castiel was his Domine and he would do what he was told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel had a long talk with Meg behind closed doors that evening. He made long, slow love to Dean. Dean clung to him. In the morning he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stayed in the bedroom until hunger drove him to the kitchen. He had some fruit, cheese and bread, washed down with water. He finished and was walking back to the bedroom when Mick caught up with him. “Domina wants to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt a chill run through him. “Do you know what she wants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick shrugged. “No idea but she wants you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed and followed Mick to Meg’s rooms. He held back but he knew he had to go in and see what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked and opened the door when she said to enter. Two slaves grabbed him. He struggled but they were too strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He wanted to yell but he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg sat in her sleeping shift and smiled at him. “Your precious Domine isn’t here to protect you, whore.” She said to the slaves, “Tie him to the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought as hard as he could, but they tied his arms above his head to the post on the bed, then tied each ankle to a different post. He lay, panting and sweaty, very afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg pulled her shift off and walked to him naked and smiling. She climbed over him and pressed her sex to his face. He gagged and tried to turn his head but she kept it still with her thighs. “Pleasure me, slave. Make me scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean kept his mouth shut and she moved down and slapped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much the </span>
  <em>
    <span>scultimidonus </span>
  </em>
  <span>to pleasure a woman? We shall see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got off him and called Mick to the bed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Make him hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wanted to die. Mick crawled on top of him and began to jack his cock and try as he might not to, he began to harden.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <em>
    <span>Delicati -</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sweet or Delight, implies a strong romantic relationship, even like a marriage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scultimidonus - extremely distasteful term meaning ‘asshole-bestower’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mick spit in his hand a couple of times to ease the way, and as much as Dean hated it, his cock grew hard. Meg was watching closely. When Dean was hard, she said, “Enough!” And Mick got off the bed. She climbed on top of Dean and sunk down on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As many times as he had been penetrated in his life, this was his first time as the penetrator. It felt silky and wet, but he was repulsed by her. He felt like he could throw up. He squeezed his eyes shut, but she slapped him. “Open your eyes! Look at me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up at her. Her breasts were flopping up and down as she rode him. Again, he wished he’d die. She leaned forward so that her clit rubbed on his lower belly and she moaned. After a bit, she threw her head back and yelled, her walls clenched and unclenched around his cock. To his shame, he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed at him. “So, you can fuck a woman if forced.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbed off and got a cloth to wipe herself. He prayed it was over, but no one made a move to untie him. His arms were burning and almost asleep. He pulled against his bonds but they were too tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean let his mind wander. He thought of Castiel, and what would happen if he ever found out about this. He feared Castiel’s wrath against Meg, but he also feared Castiel wouldn’t be able to even look at him because of this. He’d be sold. If that ever happened, he vowed to himself to take his life. The thought of never being with Castiel again was too much to bear. He could never let another man touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came back to himself when Mick began to play with his cock again, and he saw Meg standing close by, watching with an evil look on her face. She was enjoying this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When He got hard again, again she mounted him. He let her do what she wanted with his body. He didn’t have a choice anyway, but fighting the inevitable was too tiring. He tried to imagine he was with Castiel. He looked at her, but didn’t see her, he saw only Castiel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rode him until he came again, then climbed off to clean herself. Still he wasn’t untied. His bladder was full and uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Domina, I need to pass water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? What concern is it to me? Pass your water if you must.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean held it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third time she raped him, it was too much. He pissed himself and the bed. Meg just laughed and had Mick clean his groin so she wouldn’t soil herself the next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fourth time he came very little and the fifth time she raped him he came dry. His ass was wet and cold from laying in his own piss and he couldn’t feel his arms or legs anymore. His mouth was so dry he couldn’t even wet his lips anymore. He began to actively pray to the Gods for death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg ate fruit and drank wine in front of him. If he fell into a stupor she slapped him. She made Mick fuck his mouth and forced him to swallow Mick’s spend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was sure he could die, finally she fucked him one last time, telling Mick to untie him. He couldn’t stand. Mick had to carry him to Castiel’s bedroom and drop him on the floor. He didn’t know how long he laid there senseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally pain and thirst got him on his feet. He drank water and walked around, trying to make his legs work properly. Then he went to bathe. He couldn’t get clean, at least that was how it felt to him. He drug himself back to the bedroom and threw himself on the bed. He slept the sleep of the dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand touched his shoulder. He startled out of sleep to pull away. “Get off me! Don’t touch me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel frowned and touched his face. “Dean, it’s me. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was horrified. “Domine! I-I’m sorry… I was dreaming…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel kissed his forehead. “I understand. I’m home. I missed you terribly. I hurried back as quickly as I could. How were things here? Quiet, I hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked away from those too blue eyes looking at him. “Fine. Quiet, yes. Everything was quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked at him with his brows knit together. “Are you alright? You’re very pale. Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. “No, nothing. I just missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel still looked worried but sat down on the bed. He leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. “No, I stayed in here. I thought it best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed. “Boy, you must eat! If I go away again, you have to promise me you will eat. Come now, let’s get you fed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled on his tunic and followed Castiel to the kitchen. When they got there, Mick was eating. He looked at Dean with fear in his eyes and quickly left. Castiel didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel told the kitchen slaves to get Dean food, and he sat and watched Dean eat. Dean didn’t have much of an appetite but he did his best. He was more thirsty than hungry, and he drank several cups of water.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When he’d eaten as much as he could, they went to bathe. Dean got in the water with a sigh. It felt good on his sore muscles. He noticed a bruise on his wrist and quickly put it under the water. He tried to think of what to say when Castiel noticed it, which he was bound to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got out, Dean hid his hand while drying off Castiel and when Castiel dried him off. Castiel took him back to the bedroom, and took off Dean’s tunic. Dean laid on the bed, watching Castiel strip. He longed for Castiel’s touch, his kiss, his cock inside. He reached out his arms to his lover and they embraced, Castiel kissing his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Castiel moved over him and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He tried to control his breathing but he couldn’t. He started to panic, and began to gasp and flail his arms. Castiel sat back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, what’s wrong with you? Sit up! Breathe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean struggled to do just that. He was sweating, shaking… he felt as if he were dying. Castiel rubbed his back. Finally he calmed down and could breathe again. He was embarrassed and worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel held him for a bit, but then he sat back and cocked one eyebrow up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you need to be honest with me about what happened yesterday. You have bruises, Dean. Something happened to you, and I want you to tell me. Now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean started to cry. He put his face against Castiel’s shoulder and sobbed. Castiel held him until his sobs became hiccups and sniffs. At last, Dean sat back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did Meg do to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wanted to die again. He knew Castiel would be infuriated, but he didn’t know who he would be angrier at, Meg or him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “She raped me.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel’s eyes grew huge. Dean wanted to take it back, lie, but he knew he couldn’t. This was the end. He told Castiel everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel got red in the face and clenched his fists so tightly that his nails cut into his palms. Dean grew more and more afraid. When he finished the tale, he fell to his knees in front of his Domine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I beg of you, if I ever meant anything to you, kill me. Do not sell me, just kill me. I can’t bear the idea of belonging to anyone else, I would rather be dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked down at him and his face softened. “Dean, what are you saying? Why would I sell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean put his head on Castiel’s leg. “I am disgraced. I am unclean. I know you can’t want me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel grabbed Dean’s arms and pulled him up to look at him. “Dean, none of this is your fault! The disgrace is entirely on that whore Meg. I love you. Nothing will change that. Let me handle Meg. stay here. And stop your worrying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grabbed Castiel’s leg. “Please, Castiel, do not kill her. That will get you in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel pulled him to his feet and kissed him. “I will use restraint, I swear to you.” Dean released him, allowing him to leave. He fell on the bed, fearing the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel charged into Meg’s rooms. She looked at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husband! You’re back. Did you see your slave yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s hands were balled into fists and he ached to hit her. He knew he could and no one would fault him, but he was genuinely afraid that if he did, he couldn’t stop. He would murder her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meg, I divorce you! Get your things and get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face showed surprise at first, then a touch of fear and at the last, anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Divorce? You jest, surely. Divorce me and I will tell everyone of how you dote on your slave to the point of making him your wife. I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t let him penetrate you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. It sounded harsh to every ear who heard it. “Go ahead. I care not. Just get out.” As he turned to leave, he added, “I intend to accuse you of rape to the Senate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he heard Meg’s gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked back to his bedroom, to Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean lifted his head when he heard the door open. Castiel came in, pulling off his tunic. He went to the bed,  grabbing Dean in a fierce kiss. Dean kissed back as hard as he could, as Castiel ripped his tunic off him. He crawled over Dean, still kissing as his hands went everywhere. Dean could feel his hard cock pressing against his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel grabbed the container of oil, pouring too much in his hand in his haste. It dripped onto Dean’s belly. He pulled up on Dean’s leg and shoved two oiled fingers into him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gasped at the intrusion but clenched down on them. Castiel scissored them to open Dean, then yanked them out and shoved his cock into Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It burned but Dean took it. He could see how desperate Castiel was. The burn didn’t last long. Castiel was shoving into him harder than he ever had before. Dean lifted his other leg and wrapped it around Castiel’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel grunted with every shove in, and pulled all the way out with every move back. Dean held on to his shoulders, listening to the slap of their bodies. He wanted it, needed it to be rough. Not so long ago he wasn’t sure Castiel would still want him, this was proof that he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel moved one hand down and pressed against his bladder. Dean moaned, wiggled with the sensation. He felt the need to pass his water and he came. He yelled with the intensity of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as it was over, Castiel flipped him over and shoved in again. His cock was thick, long, rock hard as he pounded in and out of Dean with a fierce intensity that Dean had never felt before. Castiel reached under him and grabbed his cock. Dean began to thicken again, just from Castiel’s hand on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel pulled him up and back against his chest, still thrusting in and out as hard as before. He wrapped his other hand around Dean’s waist and began to run over his bladder again, even as the other hand ran up and down his cock. Dean was overloaded with stimuli, he didn’t know where to focus. He could hear Castiel’s rough breath, felt it on his ear. He grabbed Castiel’s thighs and held on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was close again. Castiel pressed down hard on his bladder and he came, shooting all over the bed. He dribbled a little piss when it was done, onto Castiel’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel came suddenly. He groaned loudly, thrust into Dean and held there, filling Dean. Dean clenched as much as he could, milking every drop of come from his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They collapsed together, oblivious of the cum that stuck them to the bed. Castiel panted in Dean’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel caught his breath, laying silently for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I divorced her, told her to get out. I’m going to formally charge her with your rape to the Senate. Then we are going to leave Rome and marry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was sure he had misheard. Castiel was going to marry him? It wasn’t unheard of but it was very rare. Dean had never heard of a marriage between a Domine and a slave. And leave Rome? For where? His head swam with unasked questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to face Castiel. Castiel was smiling, which was encouraging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean took a deep breath. “Are you telling me the truth? About everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked at him intently. “I would never lie to you, about anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I am a slave. The Senate won’t care about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled at him. “You are no longer my slave. I have granted you manumission. You are free. I did it while I was gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Manumission? He was a freedman? He felt his eyes fill and blinked away the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall be married. Meg will pay dearly for what she did to you. Our lives are just beginning,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked shyly at Castiel. “Domine, I have to piss. May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. “You must call me by my name. I am no longer your Domine. And wait a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed. He clenched down to hold his water. “Yes… Castiel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel kissed him and pressed lightly against his bladder, eliciting a moan out of Dean. His other hand lifted Dean’s balls and played with them, making Dean moan louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you are beautiful. I could almost fuck you again, Very well, piss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean climbed off the bed and went to the bucket. He pissed and Castiel watched him with lusty eyes. Castiel got off the bed and walked to him. He reached out and grabbed Dean’s cock and held it for him as he finished pissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he led him to the bath. He stood Dean by the edge and then stood in front of him. He grabbed his cock and pointed it at Dean’s crotch. He began to piss on Dean. It was warm as it ran over his cock, balls and down his legs. His own cock twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel finished and they got into the bath. Castiel washed him, taking his time cleaning Dean’s hole, his fingers moved inside Dean in a very pleasurable way. Dean wiggled across Castiel’s legs and clenched down on his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed and kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “You are always so responsive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wiggled more, just to please Castiel.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got out, Castiel told Dean to wait, he would be right back. When he returned, he was carrying some folded cloth in his arms. He handed it to Dean. When Dean unfolded it, it was a full length linen toga. Dean gasped and looked at Castiel, who smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean slipped it on. It came to his mid-calf. Dean looked again at Castiel as Castiel pulled on his toga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This… this is really for me?” Dean looked down at himself. It was an off white color, and of course didn’t have the wide purple stripe that Castiel’s had, but it was a</span>
  <em>
    <span> toga</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Castiel nodded. “Of course it is for you. You are no longer a slave. You can’t go around wearing a slave’s simple shift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s knees shook. He ran his hands over the cloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to dine. The slaves that were there to attend them gawked at Dean. Castiel indicated that Dean should sit, then he addressed the slaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean is no longer a slave in this Domae. I have granted him his freedom. From now on, you shall obey him as if he were me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slaves all looked at Dean with a kind of amazement in their eyes. As they poured wine and served food, Castiel asked one to bring Mick to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dean brought a grape to his lips, Mick walked in, head bowed. He was obviously terrified. When he saw Dean sitting with Castiel, wearing a toga, he began to tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick began to please. “Mercy, Domine, mercy! Your lady threatened me if I did not do what she said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel thoughtfully ate a piece of cheese. “I have no doubt of that. What did she threaten to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Castrate me… she said she would cut off my balls and leave me to bleed to death if I did not obey her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, she is no longer ‘my lady’. She is nothing to me or this Domae. I have divorced her. But I have to deal with you somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick dropped to his knees. “Please, Domine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel held up a hand. “Stop. I will allow you to stay with no punishment on one condition,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick’s eyes flicked to Dean then back to Castiel. “Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to accuse Meg of rape in the Senate. You must tell them everything that took place, completely truthfully. Remember, Dean will be there. If you speak a single untruth, I will release you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean knew that being released was a fate as bad as death for a slave. Death might be preferable. No other Domae would take you. Even the poor looked down on you. Many starved or killed themselves. Most were reduced to begging or becoming thieves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick’s eyes got big. “No, Domine! I will tell what happened and be truthful. Don’t release me, please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean and Castiel were to go to the Senate the next day, where Castiel would accuse Meg. Rape was considered one of the worst crimes, usually the sentence was death. His stomach was in knots thinking about going to the Senate and revealing his humiliation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped eating and drank wine. Castiel looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “Just nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel ran his hand over Dean’s cheek. “I understand, but I will be with you, and it will be fine. I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was very gentle with Dean that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning they ate,  then Castiel led Dean and Mick to the Senate. Dean had been in Rome for awhile, but this was his first time walking, in a toga, as a free man. Everything was new to his eyes. He walked beside Castiel with his head high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It dropped when they got to the Senate. Castiel gave his hand a squeeze as they entered. The room was a circle, with tiers where the Senators sat. The room was full of men, all wearing beautiful togas and talking amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senators! I wish to speak!” Castiel’s voice echoed through the room and everyone quieted down and looked at the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s eyes got big when he saw who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I wish you to see Dean. I have granted him manumission. From this day forward, he is a freeman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were murmurs but no one objected. Gabriel looked shocked but didn’t speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there is another matter. A matter of importance. I wish to accuse my former wife, Meg, of rape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now there was a clamor of voices. One man held up a hand. “Be silent!” He turned to Castiel. “You say your former wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel nodded. “I have divorced her and put her out of my Domae.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is your right, of course. Who is she accused of raping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel indicated Dean. ‘My </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicati</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked at Dean. “Do you say that you were raped by this woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, “I do. I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean had to retell the entire incident. He looked at the floor. When he was done, there was silence in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who had questioned him cleared his throat and asked if there were any witnesses. That’s when Mick was forced to tell what he’d seen and done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man addressed the Senators. “Are we all in agreement that this woman is guilty of rape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every Senator agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I shall instruct the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cohortes urbanae* </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find this woman and imprison her until her fate is decided.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was done. Castiel, Dean and Mick walked home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had just sat in the atrium with cups of wine and dismissed Mick when a slave told Castiel that his brother wished to speak to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, show him in and get him wine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Salvè,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Castiel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Salvè,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabriel. Sit. There’s wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel bowed his head slightly to Dean who bowed his head as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quite an incident you had here. I was very shocked. I mean, I never liked Meg but I didn’t think her capable of such a vile act.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed. “Nor did I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel looked at Dean. “So, you gave this one his freedom, eh? And so quickly. When I gave him to you, I knew he was special, but not that special. I might have kept him for myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “I am grateful that you didn’t, brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted for a bit, mostly about Senate business. Dean was quiet. When Gabriel left, Castiel turned to Dean. “My brother is jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed a little. “But I would not have felt for him as I feel for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. “Good to know! Come, let us eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <em>
    <span>cohortes urbanae - gangs of men who enforce the law and carry out punishments </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean had nightmares reliving the rape that night. He woke up shaking and sweaty. Castiel stirred, sitting up to look at Dean in the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed deeply. “Nightmares. It’s okay. Go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel reached out and pulled Dean into his arms. “I will not sleep when you are having bad dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean relaxed into Castiel’s side. “Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicati. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was just telling it all again, in front of the Senate. It was… humiliating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel kissed his temple. “You have nothing to be humiliated about. Meg was at fault, she was the monster. You did nothing wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels like I did. You can tell me all day that I was powerless, but I still feel I should have fought harder, even if it meant my death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel gasped. “Dean! Do not say that! It would have killed me if I had come home and found you dead. I would have killed her and then myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at Castiel’s face in the dim light coming through the window. “Castiel, how can you say that? We barely knew each other. You couldn’t have possibly felt that deeply for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s eyes shone in the darkness. “Dean, the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you would become my </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicati. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I prayed that you would be responsive, and when I discovered how very responsive you were, I was lost to you. I belonged to you, not the other way around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt tears fill his eyes. “Castiel… </span>
  <em>
    <span>amore, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are my world. No, my universe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel kissed him, deeply. He pushed Dean down on his back, lifting an arm to sniff and lick Dean’s armpit. Dean wiggled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That tickles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed and moved down to lick at the seam of Dean’s thigh. He sniffed at Dean’s groin, taking Dean’s already hardening cock in his hand. Dean moaned. Castiel striped him to hardness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel grabbed the oil and poured some in his hand. He oiled up his cock while Dean watched in the dim light. Dean spread his legs wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel grabbed his legs, pulling them up and even further apart. He pushed into Dean, making Dean gasp at the burn. It settled quickly. Castiel sunk in as far as possible, then held. Dean groaned, feeling the stretch. Castiel is big, fills him completely, and this time he feels split in two. He grabbed the blanket, moaning as Castiel began to fuck him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel held himself up with one arm and used the other hand to massage over Dean’s bladder. Dean’s cock got even harder, throbbing and leaking with the pressure. Castiel pounded into him, making Dean see stars behind his eyelids. He wanted to clench down, wanted to come, wanted to piss... it was maddening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His orgasm came out of nowhere, catching him completely off guard. He yelled, grabbing Castiel’s arms. When his orgasm was done, he began to piss. He couldn’t hold it back. Piss squirted up in the air from his still-hard cock and sprayed Castiel’s belly, Piss ran down between his legs, over his balls and coated Castiel’s cock, before soaking the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel groaned, saying “yes, yes” over and over. Dean could hear the squelch it made as Castiel’s cock rammed into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel came just as suddenly as Dean had. Dean knew his piss was the cause. Castiel pulled out and there was a wet sound to it. Castiel went down to lick at the piss that soaked around his hole. Dean arched his back, moaning, “Cas, it’s so good… it feels so good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel licked his lips as he rose to kiss Dean. Dean could taste his own piss and Castiel’s cum as he sucked Castiel’s tongue into his mouth. When Castiel pulled away, he was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I enjoyed that immensely, amore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled back. “I did too, but we made a huge mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. “I’ll take care of it. Come, let’s bathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got out of bed and walked, naked, out of the bedroom. Dean was unsure about it, but Castiel strode as if he was fully dressed. They came upon a male slave, Uriel, Dean thought his name was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the bedding from Meg’s room and put it on my bed. Get rid of my bedding. Clean up the room.” Uriel bowed his head. “Of course, right away, Domine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They washed each other, again with Castiel putting fingers into Dean to clean him inside. As usual, Dean wiggled and moaned as he did. Then Castiel settled him in his lap and they sat in the warm water, simply relaxing together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uriel came in, bowing his head. “It is done, Domine.” Castiel nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uriel got towels and stood at the edge of the bath. Castiel sighed, “It’s time to eat.” Dean got off his lap and walked out of the bath, followed by Castiel. Uriel handed them both towels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dry, they went back to their room and dressed. They went to eat. They were just finishing when a female slave came to tell Castiel there was a man waiting to speak with him. Castiel said to bring wine, then told Dean to come with him, walking to the atrium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall man stood. He wore the mid-thigh length tunic of a working man, but the cloth was linen. He turned and bowed his head as they entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Salvè, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Domine. I am Titus Pullo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Salvè. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sit. Wine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pullo nodded.  A Slave came in with wine and poured each of them a cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have come to tell you that your former wife has been found and imprisoned. She awaits the judgement of the Senate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean took a drink of wine to cover how hard his heart was thumping in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “Thank you, Titus Pullo. This is good news. May I ask where you found her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was hiding in the home of Rowena, the witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was surprised by the news. “I had no idea they knew each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pullo nodded. “The neighbors say Meg has been coming and going from there for awhile now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at Castiel, who was frowning. “That is very interesting news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pullo finished his wine and took his leave. Castiel sat, tapping his index finger on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what would Meg gain by making friends with a witch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. no matter. I shall look into it anyway. Now, come, let’s look at the new bedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedding was even better than it was before. Uriel had added stuffing to the mattress and covered it with their best bedding. Dean laid down on it with a satisfied sigh. “We need to keep our piss play away from this bed. It’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. “I will do what I want when I want. I can afford new beds as often as necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned at him. “Of course you will. What was I thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed. “As much as I would enjoy trying this mattress out, I want to find out what the Senate has decided to do with Meg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean got up, his stomach clenching. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel prepared to go to the Senate while Dean sat and watched him. Dean was staying home, he didn’t want to go through that again. When Castiel was ready, he kissed Dean and left. Dean wandered around, trying to not be nervous but totally failing at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel walked to the Senate, feeling conflicted. He wanted Meg punished for what she’d done to Dean, but the usual punishment for rape was execution. As much as he disliked her, he really didn’t want to see her dead. He sighed. She’d made her bed, now, it was time for her to lie in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered and sat down. The magistrate banged his staff and called for order, quieting the clamor of voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is time to decide the fate of the rapist, Meg. All in favor of execution…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many Senators raised a thumb up. Castiel looked around, unable to decide if it was a majority or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All in favor of banishment…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel put his thumb up. He waited while the magistrate did his count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is decided! She shall be banished. It is the decision of this Senate that the rapist be subjected to deportation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel took a breath. Deportation was the harshest form of banishment. Meg would be stripped of her citizenship, her property and be permanently banned from any Roman town. It was a fitting end to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was stopped on his way out by several Senators, most of whom wanted to tell him how sorry they were. Gabriel was not there, no surprise to Castiel. He doubted Gabriel wanted anything to do with the sordid affair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left as quickly as he could. He had a couple of errands to do before he went home to Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped a boy on the street asking to be directed to Rowena the witch’s home. The boy told him the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was opened by a tiny woman with fiery red hair. “Come in, Castiel. I’ve been expecting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel didn’t change expression but he was surprised that she knew he was coming. She walked into the atrium, he trailed behind. They sat, and Rowena offered him a cup of tea which he declined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to know about Meg, of course. Ask your questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did she come to you? What did she want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At first, she wanted a potion to make you more compliant to her wishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was shocked. “What happened? That… never happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowena laughed. “She didn’t like my price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel thought about what to ask next. “And the next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted to poison you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Castiel was shocked before, now he was flabbergasted. “And yet, I’m still alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowena took a sip of her tea. “I refused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Castiel was extremely interested in her answer to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowena looked at him with her eyes bright. “Two reasons. First, many people had seen her coming here. If her husband died suddenly under suspicious circumstances, they would come straight to my door. Also, I am not in the habit of killing men who have done nothing wrong. I have… </span>
  <em>
    <span>standards</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel had heard what he came for. He stood up, thanking her for her honesty. He left, walking towards the marketplace. He had a purchase to make before he went home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was inside, he heard Dean’s sandals slapping on the tile. Dean ran to him and they embraced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you.” Dean kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled. “Good. I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel called for wine and they sat. “So, it’s done. She was banished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed. “I’m glad. I didn’t want her executed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “Neither did I. Now, I purchased a present for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes went to the parcel, wrapped in cloth. “For me? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled. “You’ll see. Finish your wine and go to the bedroom. Strip and wait for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gulped down the last of his wine and tried not to run to the bedroom. He took off his tunic and sat on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity but was more like ten minutes, Castiel came in carrying the parcel. Dean watched him carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel stood in front of him and unwrapped it. Dean’s eyes got big when he saw what it was. It was a large clay penis, long and thick, although not as thick as Castiel. The head was large, bigger than a normal cock head. Dean looked at it, then up at Castiel who was smiling broadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas… is that… are you going to use that in me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel nodded. “I am. It’s called a ‘dildo’. I also commissioned a plug for you. I wish for you to be plugged occasionally, hold my spend. It will be ready in a few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean swallowed. He was excited and more than a little frightened by the prospect of both of those things being used on him… in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down, show me your hole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean did as he was told. He laid on his back, spreading his legs in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel got the oil, oiling both the clay penis as well as Dean’s hole. He rubbed the head around Dean’s hole and Dean moaned at the feeling. Then it was pressed to his hole. He felt like it wouldn’t go in, the head was too large, but then it spread him wide and was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt weird but very arousing. Castiel took off his tunic and knelt between Dean’s legs. He pushed the penis in a little, rubbing it over Dean’s prostate. Dean gasped and whined, arching his back. Castiel inserted it further and it lit him up from the inside out. Dean lifted his head to look at Castiel, who was looking intently at Dean’s hole stretched around the penis. His own cock was standing out, hard. Dean could see it throb a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel massaged Dean’s bladder and began to fuck him with the penis. Dean was moaning and pushing back on it. It wasn’t Castiel, but it was arousing, nevertheless. The enlarged head rubbed against the sides of his channel In a way he’d never felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean could feel his balls tighten. He groaned out that he was going to orgasm. Castiel began to fuck him harder, taking his hand away from Dean’s bladder and grabbing his own cock. Dean came, he splattered his cum all over himself. Castiel ran his hand up and down his own cock. He gasped and came all over Dean, mixing their sperm together. Dean opened his mouth to let some of it fall on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel caught his breath, then pulled the dildo out of Dean with a pop. He laid down next to Dean to gather him in his arms. They laid there for a long time, kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the issue of Meg finally settled, Castiel set about arranging for them to move out of the city. He  sent word to Balthazar to prepare for their arrival. He contacted Gabriel and told him of his plan. He then had the slaves begin to pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was both excited and nervous. He hadn’t been on a farm for many years. He loved the country. He was excited to have a fresh start with Castiel where no one knew he was a former slave. But he wondered if he could ever really escape the stigma. Surely there were people in the country who knew he’d been a slave before Castiel. He didn’t tell Castiel any of this, but it was always in the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel couldn’t take all the slaves into the country with him, so he gave them a choice. They could be freed or he’d find them another place, with a good Domine. Surprisingly, most of them chose the latter. He began to talk to friends that he trusted to treat their slaves well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taking Uriel, a sweet female named Hannah and another woman named Mildred who was too old for Castiel to find another house for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days before the move, a man came and brought the plug. Castiel turned it over in his hand with a smile. He paid the man, then went to find Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found him in their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, the plug has arrived.” He held it out for Dean to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean took it and looked at it, his eyes big. “This… is going in me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled. “It is. Later, after we fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. He wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel worked all day on the arrangements for their move. Dean was left to amuse himself. He was bored. He went to their bedroom and looked at the plug again, then wandered around. Castiel watched him from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned around, startled. “Castiel! I was just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bored. I can tell, I’m sorry I’ve been so preoccupied. You need my attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel opened his arms and Dean walked into them. They stood embracing for a bit, then Dean stepped back. “I understand, There’s a lot to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled at him. “True, beautiful boy, but there is always time for you. Let’s bathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt better after relaxing in the hot water, sitting in Castiel’s lap. Castiel rubbed circles on his back, Dean laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder, letting all the nervousness just drain away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day, Castiel arranged for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>carpentum* </span>
  </em>
  <span>to arrive in two days time. He also hired two carts and some soldiers to accompany them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Castiel fucked Dean slowly, dragging it out until Dean had come twice and was completely exhausted. Then he pulled Dean’s ass in the air and grabbed the plug. He rubbed it around Dean’s messy hole, making Dean moan, then he pushed it in. Dean groaned. It felt odd, stretching him open as it went in, then allowing his hole to close around the stem. It had a wide base. He could feel there was something inside him but it wasn’t all that unpleasant. He went to sleep in Castiel’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up slowly still in Castiel’s arms. Castiel was still asleep. He felt something in his ass, clenched around it and remembered… he was plugged. He wiggled a little, just wanting to feel it inside him. Castiel woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you wiggling around like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. It’s just… the plug. It feels weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. “I think it’s supposed to, amore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean asked if he could piss, Castiel told him to wait a bit. They made out. Then Castiel got up, telling Dean he could piss as he watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel arrived. He was going to stay in the domus to arrange for the slaves to go to their new homes after Castiel and Dean left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was attending to some issue about the packing, Dean was sitting in the atrium. Gabriel came in and sat down, calling for wine. He sipped his cup and smiled at Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen my brother act like he acts with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean didn’t know what to say to that, so he just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he loves you very much. He used to be unhappy, angry. Now he’s… happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled. “I love him so much. It’s hard for me to imagine him angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel took another drink of his wine. “He has a bad temper, at least he used to. You bring out the best in him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean thought about Castiel, how different the Castiel he knew from the one his brother was describing. He excused himself and went to their bedroom. He sat, thinking about what Gabriel had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel removed the plug, not wanting Dean to have to travel with it in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving day arrived. The chests containing their belongings were loaded onto a cart. The three slaves were to ride in the other cart. Dean and Castiel got into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>carpentum. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was very roomy and comfortable, with plush benches for them to recline on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will it take to get there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “Most of the day. With luck, we’ll be there before dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sat back to watch the city of Rome pass by the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were outside the city, Castiel told Dean about the villa. It was large, had heated floors with a steam room next to the bath. Dean tried to imagine it. It sounded amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime in the middle of the afternoon, Castiel put two fingers in Dean’s mouth, telling him to suck on them. Dean did, of course. When they were dripping spit, Castiel patted his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get over my lap.” Dean leaned over, putting his ass in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel pulled up Dean’s tunic and pushed his fingers inside. Dean moaned. Castiel crooked his fingers and rubbed over Dean’s prostate. Dean groaned and grabbed Castiel’s leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel continued to rub over Dean’s prostate. Dean got hard and came, yelling. Castiel kept it up until Dean got hard again. He rubbed until Dean came a second time. Still he rubbed. Dean was moaning, gasping, digging his fingers into Castiel’s leg. Castiel never stopped until Dean came a third time. Then he pulled his fingers out and let Dean up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean lay on the bench, sweaty and panting. Castiel kissed him, then jacked himself off and came on Dean’s belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel had cloths at the ready to clean Dean up. Dean fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He startled awake an hour later. Castiel was looking at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sat up with a smile. “That was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. “Good. We are almost there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked out the window to see row upon row of grape vines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little over an hour later, just at sundown, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>carpentum </span>
  </em>
  <span>came to stop in front of a huge, beautiful villa. A tall blonde man stood outside,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel got out, Dean after him. Castiel hugged the man. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Salvè </span>
  </em>
  <span>Balthazar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man grinned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Salvè </span>
  </em>
  <span>my friend! How was the trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good. This is Dean.” Castiel stepped aside so Balthazar could see Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Salvè </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean! I’ve heard a lot about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*carpentum - A carriage that was plush inside, had a rounded roof and was pulled by several horses</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Dean greeted him, Balthazar looked at Castiel with a grin. "He is even prettier than you said he was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “And he is all mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balthazar laughed again. “Come, let’s have wine while the slaves unpack your things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked around the atrium. It was wonderful, the walls were painted with frescos, the floor tiled in scenes as well. The furniture was lush and comfortable. He sat on a lounge with Castiel and accepted a cup of wine from a slave. Balthazar sat across from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a tall, beautiful man with skin like ebony came in and sat next to Balthazar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, this is Raphael, my husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at the man, who smiled at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Salvè.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled back. He greeted Raphael, wondering if he had been a slave like Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A female slave entered and said that food was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Naomi. Please see that Castiel’s slaves are fed and settled in their rooms.” She smiled and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to the dining room. Every wall was painted in different scenes. There were lounges lavishly covered in different colored silks. They ate. When they were done, Castiel said they’d like to bathe and then retire for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean followed Castiel to the anteroom. They stripped and walked to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>caldarium*.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was a blast of hot air and Dean began to sweat immediately. They sat for a bit, then went into the bath area. It was magnificent, with marble columns and heated tile floors. They went in the water and Dean sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is so beautiful, Cas. I can’t believe I live here now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled. “It is your home now, my beauty. We’ll be so happy here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sat back against Castiel, thinking. “Was Raphael ever a slave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel nodded. “He was. He was captured in Egypt, put on the slave block where Balthazar’s foreman bought him. He freed him a year later, then married him. That was almost ten years ago now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean thought about that. “And… were you serious about us getting married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel kissed his temple. “Of course I was serious. I intend to begin the process in just a few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got out, two slaves rubbed them down with fragrant oils and led them to their rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sitting room, with two couches. Their chests were set against one wall. The walls themselves were adorned with frescos of the countryside. Their bedroom was dominated by a huge bed. The frescos on the walls were all of men having sex with other men. Dean looked around and smiled. “Got a theme going here, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “I never allowed Meg to come here. This was my escape from her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned around and kissed him, “Let’s go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Castiel was talking with Balthazar about the grape vines and Dean ran into Raphael in the atrium. He sat with a cup of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so beautiful here.” Dean wanted to get to know Raphael better, but was shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael smiled at him. “It is. You will love living here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sipped his wine. “How long have you lived here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twelve years now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean decided to take a chance. “So, you were a slave when you first got here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his relief, Raphael smiled. “I was. I worked the vineyards until the day Balthazar first saw me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. He understood that Raphael caught Balthazar’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael got a far-away look, remembering. “He brought me back to the villa. Had me bathed then sent to his room. I was fully expecting to be raped. But he just put bedding on the floor and had me sleep there. He didn’t touch me for three days. I was so confused, I went to him and asked why he didn’t want me.” Raphael chuckled at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me he wanted me more than anyone he’d ever met. I gave myself to him willingly. We were married a year later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded Dean of his experience with Castiel and he told Raphael that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a couple of wonderful men, don’t we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean agreed completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day, Castiel took Dean for a walk around the farm. There were some animals, goats, chickens, some pigs. But what Dean loved were the vines. They walked down the rows, looking at the immature grapes; every once in awhile Castiel would pluck a grape from a vine and try it. Dean looked out at the countryside and fell in love with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled into an easy routine. Eating, bathing, walking the vines a couple times a week, and making love for hours. Dean was happier than he’d been in many years. Balthazar was funny, easy-going, he loved the creature comforts. Raphael was quiet but friendly to Dean. The slaves were well taken care of, seemingly happy. Dean made friends with one named Samandriel, a young man with a wicked sense of humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel made plans for the wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came into the bedroom where Dean was, and took Dean’s hand. He placed a gold ring on Dean’s middle finger. Dean looked at it then back at Castiel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel smiled at him. “We are officially betrothed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean surged forward to kiss Castiel. Castiel wrapped him in his arms and they fell to the bed. After more kissing, Castiel pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I want you to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was as shocked as he’d ever been in his life. “Cas, are you sure? I mean… to be penetrated is not accepted for a Domine, and you never have been before. I don’t think…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel put a finger to Dean’s lips. “Amore, I want to. I want to feel what you feel. And I don’t care about what is accepted or not. This is our relationship. What we choose to do is our decision alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean took his time with Castiel. He licked his hole, loving the sounds Castiel made. He used oil generously to finger him open. He didn’t want to cause Castiel any discomfort if he could avoid it. Finally Castiel was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean lined up and pulled Castiel’s legs onto his shoulders, He pressed the head of his cock against Castiel’s hole. It slid in and Castiel gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He worked his way inside slowly, pausing every few inches to give Castiel time to adjust to the feeling. At last, he was fully in. He waited for Castiel to nod, then pulled back and pushed back in. Castiel moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good, if odd for Dean. He’d never penetrated anyone before. After they had both come, he pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer to be penetrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel laughed. “Well, that’s good, because I prefer to do the penetrating, but now I know what you feel when I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed, then </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Made out until they were sleepy. The wedding was in two days.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <em>
    <span>caldarium - A steam room, heated by hot water under the floor or by water poured over hot rocks</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day they were walking through the vines as they did. Castiel stopped, plucked a grape and put it to Dean’s lips. Dean opened for it, sucking on Castiel’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed, Dean’s mouth still sweet with grape juice. Castiel wrapped Dean in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should bring something to lay on next time. I’d enjoy fucking you right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head and chuckled. “I’d freckle even more than I already am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel nibbled on his earlobe. “Sounds perfect to me.” He lifted Dean’s toga and rubbed against his cock. Dean moaned in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Samandriel ran up to them. “Domine, you need to come back. There’s a woman, a beggar, but she won’t leave. She says she knows you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel let go of Dean’s hardening cock, pulling his toga back down with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, Samandriel. We’ll be along in a minute.” Samandriel ran back towards the villa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. I wonder who this is. I hardly know any beggars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood until Dean’s cock was soft again, then walked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they got nearer, they could see a woman, her clothes were dirty. Her dark hair looked as if it hadn’t seen a comb in a year. They walked closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Castiel had an edge to his voice, but his face twisted into anger when the woman turned to face them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Castiel, it’s your long discarded wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are no wife of mine. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Dean with undisguised disgust. “I heard you brought your </span>
  <em>
    <span>scultimidonus </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel held up a fist. “Do not use that word in my presence!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg laughed. “Maybe he has made you his </span>
  <em>
    <span>scultimidonus </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead. Do you offer your ass to him, Castiel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the Gods, Meg! Leave now or risk my wrath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean put a hand on Castiel’s chest. “Forget her. Come inside. She isn’t worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked at him, then nodded. They turned and walked in the door, Meg’s laughter ringing in their ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel poured himself a cup of wine and sank down on a chaise. Dean sat next to him and put a hand on Castiel’s knee. Castiel took a long drink and then a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to kill her, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. I’m sorry she found us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel got a thoughtful look on his face. “I wonder how she found us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “That’s a very good question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no way she could have found us on her own. Someone had to tell her. And I intend to find out who.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed. He knew there was no talking Castiel out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel and Balthazar set about questioning anyone who had been away from the farm. They worked their way through the slaves, until Hannah mentioned that she had taken Mildred with her to the small town to shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sat down with Mildred. He asked her if she had talked to anyone when she was shopping with Hannah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mildred smiled brightly. “Why yes! I spoke to your lovely wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel sighed. “You saw Meg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. She looked so elegant in her purple robe. She always did look good in purple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel put a hand over one of hers. “And did you tell Meg where you lived?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mildred nodded. “I thought it strange that she didn’t remember this villa. But I refreshed her memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel patted her hand, then went to speak to Balthazar. “Mildred is getting very forgetful. She needs to be watched for her own good. And she should never leave the farm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balthazar agreed, and told everyone what Castiel had said. Hannah agreed to be Mildred’s caretaker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samandriel admitted that he had seen Meg in town. She had offered him sex for money. Balthazar reported that to Castiel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel found Dean. “Well, the mystery of Meg is solved. First, she is prostituting herself in town. Mildred talked to her, telling her where we were. Poor Mildred has gotten forgetful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt a little guilty for the fact that Meg was prostituting herself. If he and Castiel had not fallen in love, then none of this would have happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel was looking at him. “Dean? What is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean told him how he felt. Castiel pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean you know how much I hated that woman. Something would have happened to make me divorce her. And you are blameless for the rape. Stop feeling guilty for anything that happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed. “I’ll try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel stood back. “Do more than try. You have made my life worth living. I had nothing before you. Now I am happier than I ever thought possible. We are going to be married tomorrow. That is all I want in this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled. “It is all I want in this world as well. You are all I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castile kissed him. “And you are all I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day progressed. Dean tried on his wedding toga with Raphael’s help. Dean was really nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael sat on the bed and patted next to him. Dean sat down with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, you need to calm yourself. Tomorrow you will be bonded to Castiel forever. You love him. He loves you. There is nothing to be nervous about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed again. “Raphael, I know he loves me. He doesn’t need to marry me to show me that. I was a slave. There are people who know I was. I just don’t want to be an embarrassment to him. He is a patrician, a Senator. I’m… nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael pulled him into a hug, laughing. “Dean, Dean… You think I don’t know how you feel? It was the same for me, but we have the love and devotion of our patricians. Balthazar has never once regretted marrying me. He doesn’t care what people think. Castiel is the same. He knows he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to marry you. He wants to. Now, stop thinking about how much you don’t deserve this and start to understand that you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt like crying. He hugged Raphael tighter, then went to find Castiel. When he did, he hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to what do I owe this?” Castiel was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just love you more than I have words for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel took Dean’s face in his hands. “I love you that much as well. I can’t wait until tomorrow, when we will be joined in a profound bond. Forever.” He kissed Dean tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s nerves melted away. In less than a day, he would be Castiel’s husband. That was everything to him. He wasn’t very happy that they had to spend the night apart, but it was customary for the betrothed to not sleep together the night before they were to be married, and Castiel wanted them to follow custom. Dean kissed Castiel, going to the bedroom that was set aside for him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night before the wedding, they were forced to sleep separately. Dean hardly slept at all,  both because he was unused to sleeping without Castiel, plus he was so nervous he paced most of the night.</p><p>In the morning, Raphael came to help him dress. He wore a white toga that went to his ankles. He looked at his betrothal ring and smiled. Soon he would be bound to Castiel forever. </p><p>Balthazar arrived to lead him to where Castiel waited for him to begin the ceremony. Balthazar was acting as Dean’s father to give him to Castiel. They walked to the atrium, where Castiel stood with the <em> Flamen Dialis* </em>. Balthazar took Dean’s hand.</p><p>When they reached the two men, Balthazar put Dean’s hand into Castiel’s and went to sit down. There was Raphael. Hannah, Mildred, Samandriel and five other slaves, making the required ten people to be witnesses.</p><p>The <em> Flamen Dialis </em> handed Castiel the <em> spelt* </em>. Dean took it in his hands as well, and they tore it in half.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Then Dean said, “<em> Quando tu Gaius, ego Gaius* </em>.” It was done.</p><p>They offered a pig to the Gods in the courtyard. </p><p>Then everyone went to eat. Even the slaves ate with them, because they were witnesses to the marriage. There was laughter, everyone was happy for them. They looked into each other’s eyes, Dean saw lust shining in Castiel’s eyes. He nodded slightly. Castiel stood up and took his hand, pulling him to his feet.</p><p>“If you will excuse us, I need to bed my husband.” </p><p>Everyone laughed and cheered. Castiel held Dean’s hand all the way to their bedroom. Castiel surprised Dean by sweeping him off his feet and carrying him into the room. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they got inside, Castiel made Dean stand still while he undressed him. Dean stood naked in front of his husband. Castiel ran his eyes over Dean.</p><p>“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, my husband.” Castiel ran one hand over Dean’s chest.</p><p>Dean blushed a little. </p><p>“Get on the bed. Spread your legs for me.” Dean did, watching Castiel remove his wedding tunic. He was already hard, and Dean looked at his cock. It was so tantalizing, with just a pearl of precum. glistening at the tip. Cas walked to the bed and crawled over Dean. He inhaled deeply at Dean’s armpits, then moved down to inhale at Dean’s crotch. Dean spread his legs even wider.</p><p>Castiel grabbed his cock and pulled back the foreskin. Then he ran the head over Dean’s balls, the crease of his thighs, and then ran it over Dean’s hard cock, smearing precum. Dean moaned at the feeling.</p><p>Castiel took Dean’s cock in his mouth and sucked down the length. Dean arched his back and groaned. Castiel looked up at him with smiling eyes as he held there, not moving. Dean whined and wiggled, but Castiel didn’t move.</p><p>Just when Dean was sure he couldn’t take any more, Castiel popped his mouth off and moved up to kiss Dean. Dean could taste his musk on Castiel’s tongue. </p><p>“Please, Cas… please… I need you.”</p><p>Castiel sat back between Dean’s legs and got the oil. Dean lifted his legs, and Castiel oiled Dean’s hole as well as his cock. Then he grabbed Dean’s legs and pushed in.</p><p>Dean moaned as Castiel’s big cock opened him up, stretching his hole to accept it. He pushed back against it. Castiel pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward. He used one hand to trap Dean’s hands above his head.</p><p>Castiel pushed in as far as possible, holding for a few moments. Dean whined again, hoping Castiel would move. </p><p>He did. He pulled back to where his cock came out of Dean then pushed in again. Dean began to chant his name over and over. Castiel pulled back out of him again and pushed back in, then began to fuck Dean fast, harder with each thrust. Dean’s cock throbbed, leaking onto his belly. </p><p>Dean came. Castiel just kept going as usual. He fucked Dean as hard as he could, grunting Dean’s name with each thrust.</p><p>Dean got hard  again. He clenched down on Castiel’s cock as much as he could, Castiel began to lose his rhythm, thrusting wildly, and then he came. Dean gasped with the feeling. </p><p>Castiel pulled out and grabbed Dean’s still hard cock, running his hand up and down until Dean came again with a yell.</p><p>They laid together, catching their breath. They slept. </p><p>Dean woke up to something wet and warm on his cock. He lifted his head and looked down to see Castiel sucking on him. He gasped out that it felt so good.</p><p>Castiel pulled off and grinned. “Needed you to wake up. This seemed a good way to do it.”</p><p>“Wake me up like that anytime.”</p><p>Castiel chuckled, and laid on his back. His cock was hard. “Ride me, beautiful boy.”</p><p>Dean climbed over Castiel and grabbed his cock to steady it. He sank down on it with a groan. </p><p>Dean began to rock back and forth on Castiel. They both moaned. Then Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips and held him.</p><p>“Turn around. I want to see this.”</p><p>Dean climbed off and turned around with his back to Castiel. He sank down again, and Castiel grabbed one ass cheek in each hand and spread them wide.</p><p>Dean put his hands on Castiel’s shins and started to move up and down. Castiel groaned.</p><p>“It is so beautiful, watching your body take me inside, seeing your hole stretched around my cock. Look at how you suck me inside...”</p><p>Dean leaned back, making Castiel go even deeper. His cock was slapping against Castiel’s balls and they both came suddenly. Dean shooting cum all over Castiel’s legs, Castiel filling Dean again. When Dean pulled off, cum ran out of him onto Castiel’s belly.</p><p>Castiel put a finger inside Dean and scooped out some cum, tasting it. When Dean laid next to him, he fed some to Dean, who sucked the finger clean.</p><p>They slept again.</p><p>Dean woke up. It was still dark out and he had no idea how long they’d slept or what the time was. Castiel was still asleep. He became aware of just how badly he needed to piss. He laid there considering what to do. He could probably get out of bed and piss without waking Castiel, but he knew it was the wrong thing to do.</p><p>“Castiel? Cas?”</p><p>Castiel smiled without opening his eyes. “Yes, my husband?”</p><p>Dean’s heart did a flip. But there was business to conduct. “I have to piss. Badly.”</p><p>Castiel opened his eyes and grinned. “You may.”</p><p>Dean groaned as he pissed. He went back to bed, and cuddled Castiel. “Thank you. Please, say that again.”</p><p>Castiel looked at him. “What? Say what again?”</p><p>“Call me your husband.”</p><p>Castiel laughed. “Of course. That’s what you are. My husband. My precious husband.”</p><p>Dean felt warm all over. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*<em> Flamen Dialis - High priest of Jupiter </em></p><p>
  <em> *spelt - wedding cake  </em>
</p><p><em>*</em> <em>Quando tu Gaius, ego Gaius - ‘Where you are Gaius, so am I Gaius’ a variation of the traditional vow</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Dean’s ass was sore, but a good sore. They took a steam, then bathed. The hot water felt wonderful on Dean’s ass. He wasn’t walking funny anymore when they got out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They began their lives together. Dean really enjoyed the animals, taking over the management of the slaves in charge of them. Under his care, the two pigs had litters of piglets that greatly increased their numbers, to the point where they began to sell some. The goats had kids, and gave milk to make cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel loved the care of the grape vines. They began to make wine that was sold as far away as Rome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every night was filled with the sounds of their love making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They loved each other in every way possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They very rarely left the farm, preferring to stay there, always together. They may have separated during the day, each taking care of their part of the farm, but they were always together at the end of the day, each night spent in each other’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the years passed. Dean sometimes sat looking at the stars, thinking of how wonderful his life was. He had a bad time before Gabriel gave him to Castiel, but his life was idyllic now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>omnia vincit amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, love conquers all, certainly proved true for them.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>